Sonhos
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Após o sonho, o pesadelo e então a realidade. Esta consegue ser pior que qualquer pesadelo. .:Continuação de Memórias:. .:SasoDei:. .:Haverá lemon:. .:Dedicada a Usa-chan e Kaoru-chan:.
1. Primeiro Sonho

Prontinho o/

Como prometido, a continuação de "Memórias"

No mesmo esquema, com capitulos diários.

Eu dedico essa fanfic a duas amigas especiais, Usa-chan (Ice-Cream Usagi-chan) que me deu a Lovely Sin de presente e Kaoru-chan (Hikari Kaoru) que adora muito esse casal. n.n

Aproveitem, minna! Até mais ver!

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

**

Sonhos 

_**Primeiro Sonho**_

_Sonhos são desejos  
Ou meras lembranças  
Mas sonhos não passam de ilusões_

Um leve suspiro ecoou na escuridão da noite.

A floresta continuava a mesma de uma semana atrás. Com apenas uma minúscula diferença...

- Já não estão mais aqui.

O loiro continuou caminhando pela clareira. As lembranças o atingiam como flechas e milhares de perguntas lhe ocorriam agora.

Sentiu uma gota grossa de água descer por seu rosto. Então outra e mais outra. Logo a chuva já o havia molhado por inteiro, mas ele não se importava realmente. Deu poucos passos antes de tombar de joelhos.

- Deidara... - Uma voz firme ecoou por trás dele

- Danna... - Ele não se virou, não precisava, apenas sorriu - Já faz uma semana, danna...

- ... - Sasori deu longo suspiro antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra. - É.

Deidara não ousou falar mais nada, apenas abriu a boca, provando o sabor da chuva e das insistentes lágrimas.

O Akasuna balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar o olhar daquela cena patética.

- Sasori... - Era uma das raras vezes que o ruivo ouvira seu nome saindo da boca do loiro, isso o espantou um pouco - Acha que eles... Já estão juntos?

- "Eles"?!

- Itachi e o irmãozinho dele... - Deidara se virou, com um sorriso infantil - Acha que já estão juntos, Sasori-danna?

Sasori o mirou, incrédulo.

- Pare com isso. Pare de agir como uma criança. - Ele se virou para a floresta - Está começando a me irritar ficar ao seu lado.

Ah... Palavras cruéis que atingiram o pobre loiro como pedras grandes e pesadas. Ele deixou o corpo cair para trás.

O ruivo começou a caminhar impiedosamente, abandonando-o para trás.

Por um segundo e nada mais, Deidara pensou em seguir o rapaz que o havia desprezado. Tolice... Provavelmente ele só precisava passar um tempo sozinho... Sem mais ninguém.

Sem... Mais... Ninguém...?! Naquele instante o loiro se sentiu injustiçado. Sua companhia e todo o amor que dedicava a Sasori eram uma coisa... dispensável? Então... Ele era dispensável?

Aquela sensação de injustiça foi se tornando ira. Deidara respirou fundo e gritou. Gritou o mais alto que pode.

O Akasuna se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele grito. Mesmo que estivesse distante, era impossível de não se reconhecer aquela voz... Deidara. Era difícil de admitir a dor que o consumiu ao ouvir apenas aquele grito.

Sasori suspirou. Amar sempre foi uma fraqueza. A Akatsuki não tem espaço para fraquezas. Itachi fraquejou e teve o merecido... morte.

O ruivo continuou, lentamente, o seu caminho. Não havia motivos para permanecer naquela floresta. Devia voltar. Mas... Era certo partir e abandonar Deidara para trás? A resposta era a mais obvia: Não.

Voltou-se para todas aquelas árvores que deixara para trás. Curiosamente uma angústia lhe dominou. Precisava voltar a qualquer custo.

Sentia como se caso não se apressasse, algo de terrível aconteceria com Deidara. Algo que ele não poderia impedir.

Sentir aquelas coisas era uma fraqueza? Possivelmente. Ou talvez algum tipo de força. Uma força muito diferente e fora do normal.

Começou a alargar os passos. Corria contra o tempo e lutava contra algo que não sabia o que era. Que idiotice.

Um leve som o distraiu e logo avistou uma figura a correr por entre as árvores. Pensou que poderia ser Deidara, mas não era. Era uma garota. E ela se revelava corajosamente.

- Mas... Quem diabos é você, garota?

Ela sorriu, se aproximando sem medo.

_Sonhos são uma extensão da realidade.  
__Neles o que é real se transforma num desejo ou temor.  
__Mas eles chegam a um fim,  
__Sendo esse fim desejado ou não._


	2. Segundo Sonho

Gente... Preciso pedir desculpas pela bela porcaria que o Primeiro Sonho ficou!

Esse ainda ficou mais ou menos... Quem sabe os próximos não fiquem melhores, né? n.n""

Kissus! Ja ne!

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Sonhos 

_**Segundo sonho**_

_Sonhos podem ser medo  
Ou podem ser um querer  
Sonhos sempre são algo que mora dentro de você_

A garota se aproximava do ruivo lentamente. Não parecia ter nenhuma intenção de lutar.

- O que você quer, garota? Quem diabos é você? - O Akasuna recuou alguns passos - Dê mais um passo e eu juro que te mato.

Ela parou, sem perder o sorriso. Se encararam por um tempo.

- Eu não esperava encontrar um Akatsuki por aqui. Achei que teria que lutar, mas parece que você não quer lutar, assim como eu. - A jovem estendeu-lhe a mão, numa saudação - Sou Sabaku no Temari. Aparentemente nós viemos do mesmo lugar.

Sasori se virou de costas para a Sabaku e continuou seu caminho, contudo ela o segurou pela capa... Tal ato fora totalmente impensado.

- Vai me deixar falando com as árvores?!

A expressão irritada da garota era simplesmente hilária. O ruivo não se conteve caiu sobre uma árvore, rindo alto. A principio Temari se aborreceu, mas não resistiu e começou a rir juntamente com ele.

Deidara caminhava desanimadamente pela floresta. A chuva derrubava suas últimas gotas que escorregavam pelos gentis fios loiros.

Sasori fora tão cruel em suas palavras... Aquilo era praticamente imperdoável. Mas o loiro sabia que o perdoaria sempre, em qualquer situação.

Um som o retirou de seus pensamentos. Risos... E era a voz de... Sasori? Impossível! Ele nunca ria! Raramente o via sorrir!

A visão confirmou o que ele se recusava acreditar. O ruivo ria, acompanhado por uma bela garota de sua vila de origem... Suna.

Pareciam um casal feliz se encontrando secretamente no meio da floresta de Konoha. Aquilo era inaceitável!

Podia não estar acontecendo nada. Podia ser apenas um encontro casual. A verdade é que Deidara via essa cena em seus piores pesadelos.

Agiu por pura impulsividade ao jogar uma escultura de argila aleatória na face da loira. Gritou o comando e a bomba explodiu impiedosamente.

Sasori estremeceu. Definitivamente, Deidara estava louco! Ele acabou de explodir uma kunoichi sem motivo algum. Alguém iria procurar por ela. Isso era obvio! E então... Esse alguém poderia...

- Deidara! Seu grande idiota! - O ruivo acertou-lhe um tapa no rosto - Percebe o que acaba de fazer?

O loiro o mirou, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Aquele olhar rasgou o Akasuna por dentro. Ele estendeu a mão, com intenção de tocar a face do outro, este desviou e correu. Sequer ele sabia para onde.

Sasori se jogou sobre uma árvore, com muita raiva de si mesmo. Agora o perigo era três vezes maior. Naquele estado, Deidara não seria capaz de se defender ou lutar.

- Deidara! Espere! - O ruivo se pôs a segui-lo - Eu não queria te ofender. Deidara!

Talvez não adiantasse gritar ou correr. Talvez o destino estivesse traçado e não adiantaria lutar contra ele, mas algo precisava ser feito, por mais inútil que fosse.

O Akasuna suspirou e se prometeu que faria de tudo para impedir que aquela sensação horrível se realizasse.

Deidara fugia do ruivo com todas as forças. Não compreendia o motivo de tanta irritação completamente bem e duvidava que iria querer compreender.

Ele dedicou tanto amor ao ruivo e este raramente correspondia como esperado. O desprezo fora a gota d'água, mas, ainda assim, ele daria sua vida ao rapaz que tanto ama. Portanto o melhor a fazer era desaparecer da vida dele.

Sim... Era melhor desaparecer. Seria melhor se alguém surgisse do nada e o matasse por um motivo qualquer. Fizesse por ele o que lhe faltava coragem de fazer.

Seria melhor se Sasori o transformasse numa marionete, sem sentimentos ou vida. E sem lembranças.

A realidade é que ele estava vivendo todos os seus piores pesadelos de uma só vez. Era uma sensação horrível... A de querer desaparecer.

_Alguns sonhos não deveriam ter fim  
Outros não deveriam se iniciar.  
Mas eles acabam e começam  
Não seguem as ordens de ninguém._

_

* * *

_

**Ice-Cream Usagi-chan: **Que bom que gostou, Usa-chan! \o/  
Eu tava te devendo essa depois do Lovely Sin!  
Eu nem sabia que voce gostava de sasoDei xD"  
Beijinhos! o/

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Pois, é, Kitsune-chan \o/  
Vai ter lemon lá pelo Quarto sonho xD  
Se bem que meus lemons não ficam lá aquelas coisas, mas tudo bem xP  
Kissus! Ja ne!

**Sinstanter: **Que bom que gostou \o/  
Bom... Não é o que chamaria de sonho o que aconteceu n.n"  
Na verdade... Sonhos não tem muito a ver... Eu não entendi o titulo!  
(e eu sou a autora e-e)  
Beijos! Até a próxima!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Não era pra você se sentir inútil, Kaoru-chan n.n"  
Desculpa xD""  
O Deidei não vai se matar não (por enquanto), relaxa! 8D/  
(mas tarde... quem sabe? xD)

**Sabaku no Rina: **lol A parte do cenário me matou de rir 8D  
Achei que ninguém fosse reparar a falta de criatividade da autora n.n"  
Bom... Que fazer né xD  
Quem sabe um dia eu ganho alguma criatividade de presente 8D  
(hyuu! Eu ia ficar feliz!)  
Kissus! 


	3. Terceiro Sonho

Aqui! Mais outro capitulo feliz! Eu tenho que ser rapida no "blablabla" hoje, então...

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Sonhos 

_**Terceiro Sonho**_

_Sonhos podem ter luz  
Podem ter trevas  
Mas nunca mudam sua essência_

Deidara não parara de correr nem por um segundo até perceber que estava perdido. Olhou ao redor, não reconhecia nenhuma dessas árvores.

- Danna...

O loiro se encostou, exausto, num tronco qualquer. Precisava descansar um pouco. A visão foi escurecendo tão lentamente que ele nem percebeu. Logo já estava adormecido, largado num lugar qualquer.

Sasori se recusava a parar de buscá-lo. Desistir não era uma opção. Estava bem longe de ser.

- Deidara...

Suspirou e continuou a buscá-lo. A cada passo que dava era mais óbvio que o loiro caminhou até uma área desconhecida da floresta. Que tolo! Que tipo de inimigo se esconderia nessas áreas?

E caso alguém o atacasse... Seria ele capaz de lutar ou evitaria a luta? E evitar a luta ajudaria? Não dava para se saber. As respostas eram muito complicadas.

O dia foi ressurgindo. Os raios solares fizeram o loiro despertar. Ele enxugou uma solitária lágrima de seu rosto e voltou a seu caminho.

Ao adormecer teve um sonho horrível. Um pesadelo, na realidade. Algo que ele simplesmente preferia apagar da memória.

Olhou pelo caminho por onde percorreu. Resolveu que seria melhor voltar.

Sasori repousava no topo de uma árvore. Curiosamente, por mais que Deidara estivesse longe da sua proteção, a sensação horrível simplesmente desapareceu. Ele deu um suspiro aliviado e desceu, precisava continuar sua busca.

- Deidara! Onde você está?!

Um grito... Era seu nome. Essa voz...

- Danna...? Sasori-danna!

O Akasuna se virou. Um sorriso surgiu automaticamente em sua face. Ele abraçou seu amado com toda a força. Amar não era mais uma fraqueza.

- Deidara... Eu sinto muito.

- Danna...

Doce, gentil, repleto de carinho. Aquele momento era perfeito. Era um daqueles momentos que nunca devem deixar nossas memórias.

A exaustão foi retornando para o corpo de ambos. Apenas sorriram um para o outro e se sentaram.

Sasori abraçou o loiro com cuidado. Cada resquício daquela sensação já havia desaparecido.

Deidara o olhou com carinho. Seus lábios se tocaram e logo já sentiam o sabor um do outro. Era estranho, mas o Akasuna parecia estar quente.

- Danna...

- Qual é problema, Deidara?

- Nenhum. - O loiro sorriu, se confortando nos braços do outro - Você está... Quente.

- Quente...?

Deidara acenou positivamente como resposta e voltou a sorrir. Sasori retirou uma mão que abraçava seu amado e tocou a própria face. Sim. Estava um pouco quente. Ele sorriu e abraçou o loiro com ainda mais carinho, mantendo-o protegido sobre seus braços.

- Eu te amo... - O loiro suspirou antes de adormecer nos braços protetores - Sasori...

- Eu... Também te amo, seu bobo.

Deidara não ouviu, pois já estava adormecido, mas por certo sentiu, pois seu sorriso se alargou. Sasori nunca esteve tão feliz, assim foi adormecendo lentamente, contando com a sorte de não serem atacados.

_Sonhos duram pouco  
Mesmo que pareçam durar mais.  
Não podem durar demais, de fato...  
Mesmo que se queira que eles jamais terminem_

_

* * *

_

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **lol Pobre Temari...  
Pobre Sasori...  
Pobre mundo! xD/  
E o Deidei tah mesmo muito... Awn s2  
Kissus! Ja ne!

**Sabaku no Rina: **xD  
Por que não explodir a coisa rosa testuda?  
Porque seria disperdicio de uma boa bomba xP/  
-leva pedradas dos fãs da Sakura-  
Foi brincadeira, fãs! Não levem a sério \o-o"  
Até a próxima!

**Ice-Cream Usagi-chan: **É... Nem tinha pensado nessa perspectiva xD  
E... Pobre Sasori incompreendido i-i"  
Ele faz isso por amor...  
Beijos! 8D

**Barek el primo ilegitimo: **Gracias!  
Pero, no hablo español muy bien...  
Nos vemos de nuevo, besos!  
(Tal vez voy a traducir este fanfic para español para usted)  
(Por supuesto, con algo de ayuda)

**Sinstanter: **Não deixei \o/  
Te vejo na próxima! 8D  
(pior eh q eu entendi n.n")

**Hikari Kaoru: **Não matar o Deidei?  
Verei o que posso fazer hoho :D  
O pq da Temari estar na floresta explico em outro capitulo  
E o pq do Sasori rir... Nenhum motivo em especial xD"  
Beijos!


	4. Quarto Sonho

Ohay, minna!

Estamos no penúltimo capitulo! Como o tempo voa xD

Agora é a horaem que vocês enchem a autora de pedradas...

Amanhã eu não sei se vou postar o último capitulo... Talvez eu só poste no domingo n.n"

Porque eu vou no Anime dreams /o/

E os capitulos não estão escritos \o\

-leva pedrada-mor-

x.X

**Leitor Aleatório: **_Por que você não escreve logo então? ¬¬_

Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Sr. Aleatório! É porque... Hã... Bem... o-o"

**Sasuke: **_Por que ela tá com preguiça! ù.u_

Valeu a ajuda, zumbi ¬¬

**Sasuke: **_É o inicio da minha vingança em sete partes ù-u_

Isso não vem ao caso! O caso é... GOMEEEEN, LEITORES!

**Leitores: **¬¬

**Aleatório: **_Ao invés de ficar escrevendo merda aqui em cima, por que não vai escrever, hein?_

To indo, Sr. Aleatório... ToT

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me perntence

_Nota 2: _Sinta-se a vontade e apoiado para ignorar essa besteira aí em cima.**

* * *

**

Sonhos 

_**Quarto Sonho**_

_Alguns sonhos possuem uma leveza sem igual,  
Outros possuem o peso do medo e do terror  
Isso realmente não importa._

Deidara despertou. Já havia anoitecido. E era uma bela noite! Olhou docemente para Sasori, este dormira em uma péssima postura apenas para lhe oferecer proteção. O loiro sorriu e beijou os lábios do ruivo delicadamente.

- Deidara...? - O Akasuna se levantou tocando-lhe a face, em seguida, sorriu. - Por um segundo achei que fosse um sonho.

Deidara corou e alargou o sorriso, deixando uma pequena lágrima descer.

- E não é, danna?

Se beijaram uma outra vez. Um beijo carregado de amor e carinho, até mesmo com uma pitada de desejo.

Podia ser apenas um pequeno gesto, aparentemente sem grande importância, mas a cada vez que seus lábios se tocavam e provavam o sabor um do outro era como se os laços entre eles se estreitassem.

_  
_Os lábios se separaram, mas os corpos não. Sasori não permitiu que o loiro se afastasse demais. Gostava de sentir o calor do corpo quente daquele que tanto o amava.

Contudo, duas vozes os distraíram. Eram vozes de pessoas a se aproximar, estas pareciam irritadas. Conforme se aproximavam era fácil distinguir que eram vozes masculinas.

Agilmente o ruivo saltou sobre uma árvore, ocultando-se na escuridão. Poucos segundos depois Deidara o seguiu, olhando, curiosamente, por entre as folhagens.

- Kankurou... Já está anoitecendo.

- Mas a Temari desapareceu! Ela é nossa irmã! Temos que encontra-la.

Temari... Sabaku no Temari, por certo. Sasori estremeceu e arregalou os olhos.

- Ela disse que não precisávamos nos preocupar e veio na frente. Se algo aconteceu é responsabilidade dela.

- Eu não ligo. Eu vou encontra-la, Gaara.

- Tomara que eles a encontrem. - Desta vez a voz baixa saiu da árvore, Deidara se virara para o Akasuna com um sorriso - Tomara que nada tenha acontecido a essa "Temari". Eles parecem preocupados. Mesmo o ruivo parece querer encontra-la.

Sasori quase riu e quase chorou. Era cômico. Era triste. Era... Irônico! Não valeria a pena contar a ele... Ou será que valeria?

- Deidara...

Ele ficaria triste. Seria difícil vê-lo sorrir por um tempo, assim como foi quando os Uchihas morreram.

- Danna...?

- Não... - O ruivo sorriu - Não é nada demais... Esqueça.

O loiro voltou a olhar os dois irmãos, desejando que eles pudessem encontrar a querida irmã. Esperança desperdiçada... Sasori compreendia o fato.

Virou-se para o amado, beijando-o para tirar sua atenção dos irmãos que se afastavam. Algo o fez se afastar devagar. Uma mentira tão pequena já o causava tudo isso?

Não... Era muito mais que aquela mentira! Eram os sentimentos que nunca conseguira corresponder... Era a frieza com que o olhava às vezes... Era a grosseria... As discussões... Mesmo quando ele fazia tudo isso, de certa forma, o loiro continuava a sorrir para ele.

Mesmo quando causava dor, o loiro continuava a ama-lo incondicionalmente. Um amor maravilhoso que era impossível de ser correspondido por alguém que já esqueceu como é amar.

Amar era mais que proteger... mais que ver e tentar consertar os erros do outro. Amar deveria ser indescritível. O amor de Deidara era assim, já o dele era... Vazio.

Já parecia ruim conseguir descrever seu amar com essa facilidade, mas usando uma palavra tão frívola...

- Qual é o problema, Danna?

- Nada demais... - Ele suspirou - Só que eu não sou o suficiente...

- Suficiente...? - Deidara o abraçou - É o suficiente para mim.

Sasori acariciou os sedosos cabelos do loiro, que sorriu gentilmente e o abraçou com mais força.

_Sonhos podem ser lindos  
__Como a mais doce ilusão!  
__O problema é que são sonhos, ilusões...  
__A realidade não é uma ilusão.

* * *

_

_**Hikari Kaoru: **No fim das contas eu não expliquei xD  
E como os carinhas de Suna (omg... "Carinhas de Suna" õ-o) não vão mais aparecer...  
Eles foram convidados pela Hokage para um festivel em Konoha /o/  
E ela pediu para ir na frente!  
Pode usar o caps a vontade nas reviews n.n"_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Nhai... Arigatou n.nv  
Se eles estivessem se beijando... -imagina explosão núclear-  
Que bom que não estavam o-o"_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Era para ser...  
Mas o lemon foi adiado por falta de vontade dos personagens (e de criatividade da escritora). \o/  
Ja ne!_

_**Sabaku no Rina: **Bonequinho... cheio... de... explosivos... o-o"  
__  
[imaginação baka on  
-Sakura saltitando por aí-  
-Vc joga bonequinho do Sasuke-  
Sakura: Sasuke-kuuun! \n//n/  
-explode-  
-fim-  
-fim ?-  
[imaginação baka off_

_Boa idéia 8D_

_**Sinstanter: **Deve ter sido transmimento de pensação mesmo 8D  
Na hora que eu vi sua review eu levei um susto! Eu não me lembrava que eles tinham se beijado xD  
Beijos!_

_**Barek el primo ilegitimo: **Gracias!  
Besos! Bye o/  
_


	5. Último Sonho

Mesmo cansada do Anime Dreams eu postei no sábado (às 23:40 n.n")

Esse é o último capitulo xD

O final fica meio em aberto, mas não vai ter mais capitulos não!

Eu realmente gostei de fazer essa fic e memórias! Tem um estilo "brainstorm" gostoso de trabalhar n.n/

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Sonhos 

_**Último Sonho**_

_Podemos admirar os sonhos  
__Mas não podemos tocá-los  
__Sonhos nasceram somente para serem vistos_

Sasori caminhava desanimadamente pela floresta. Uma importante decisão precisava ser tomada o quanto antes, antes que fosse muito tarde.

Aproximou-se do lugar onde havia deixado Deidara. Este lhe sorria e estendia a mão.

- E então, danna? Está melhor?

- Deidara...

Os olhos do ruivo transbordavam de tristeza. A decisão fora tomada no momento em que o viu. Parecia frágil, ele não costumava ser assim! Costumava ser forte, o que aconteceu com essa força?

O amor... Aquele sentimento desalmado. Fora o amor que sugara cada mísera gota da força de Deidara. Esse sentimento precisava acabar!

O Akasuna abriu a boca, mas as palavras não tiveram tempo de sair. O loiro tomou os lábios do outro egoistamente para si. O sabor era tão bom... Mas este não passava de outro veneno do amor.

Sasori o pressionou contra seu corpo, se deixando levar pelos impulsos. Isso deveria ser outro efeito colateral do amor. Libertou-se destes pensamentos e jogou o loiro na grama, beijando-o mais intensamente.

O ruivo começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço do outro, deliciando seus ouvidos com os baixos gemidos que este emitia. Cada simples pensamento foi se esvaindo. O amor realmente tem várias armas.

Com gentileza, Deidara abriu o sobretudo de seu amado ruivo. Sasori o imitou, mas com certa selvageria. O loiro sorriu docemente para aquele a quem dedicava todo seu amor e o beijou suavemente.

Conforme aquele beijo se aprofundava o Akasuna se livrava das roupas do outro e das dele próprio. Logo estavam ali, sem vergonha, da forma que foram criados.

Cheio de curiosidade, o loiro deslizou a mão por Sasori. Ele costumava ser gelado como um objeto, mas ele estava ficando quente nos últimos dias... Isso não importava.

O ruivo passou a acariciar Deidara da mesma forma que ele fizera a pouco, explorando cada simples pedacinho de pele de seu parceiro.

Uma estranha sensação foi crescendo dentro do Akasuna. Não conseguia nomear aquele sentimento. Era como ser feliz e triste, amar e odiar, sentir dor e muito prazer. Pela confusão que se instalara dentro dele, nem percebeu quando o loiro se agarrou a seu corpo.

- Danna... - Ele beijou o queixo de seu amado - Por favor, danna...

O resto da frase não foi pronunciada pois Sasori tomou-lhe, subitamente, os lábios. Se posicionou melhor e o penetrou lentamente, para não feri-lo.

A principio Deidara se surpreendeu, emitindo um gemido longo de dor, mas logo olhou o ruivo, pedindo que continuasse. E assim ele fez, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido por dentro do loiro.

Os gemidos aumentaram seu som conforme a velocidade dos movimentos variava. O prazer ia crescendo bem dentro dos dois. Deidara foi o primeiro a atingir seu limite, sujando levemente a grama.

Sasori estava quase nos limites do prazer também. Aumentou radicalmente a velocidade dos movimentos e atingiu seu clímax num gemido, tombando exausto para o lado. Lentamente o loiro foi se aninhando no peito de seu amado.

- Sasori... Eu te... Amo... - Sorriu, fechando os olhos - Muito mesmo.

O Akasuna o mirou, confirmando o que pensara antes. O amor deixou Deidara fraco. Aquele doce sonho terminava ali.

Na manhã seguinte, o loiro despertou juntamente com o Sol. Se decepcionou ao reparar que Sasori não estava junto a ele. Aquilo que o aquecia eram apenas suas roupas, que se apressou em vestir.

Lançou um rápido olhar para longe dali, Sasori já estava acordado e quieto num canto distante.

- Danna! Bom dia! - Correu até ele e tentou beija-lo, mas a mão do ruivo o parou - Sasori...?

- O sonho terminou. - Balbuciou, com um olhar frio - ele já durou tempo demais, Deidara.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e o mirou com atenção, como se pedisse uma explicação lógica.

- O amar é só um sonho, seu tolo. - O Akasuna se aproximou do ouvido de Deidara - Lembre-se disso.

O ruivo continuou caminhando, com uma enorme dor no coração.

- Danna! - O outro se pronunciou, em fim - Eu quero viver nesse sonho de amar. Não vou desistir! Nunca vou parar de te amar! Nunca!

Sasori sorriu, ainda de costas. Virou o rosto levemente para averiguar... Sim. Ele estava chorando.

- Faça como quiser, Deidara. - O Akasuna retomou seu caminho - Até mais ver!

Amar era errado. Um Akatsuki não poderia amar. Cedo ou tarde o outro havia de compreender... Ou não. Não se importava.

Não ficaria fraco ou permitiria que Deidara o fizesse. No mundo em que viviam amar era um algo totalmente fora de cogitação.

_Sonhos bons terminam.  
Sonhos ruins continuam a te atormentar.  
Quando o sonho termina a realidade começa.  
Mas nada nos proíbe a voltar a sonhar._

_

* * *

_

**Barek el primo ilegitimo: **Muchas Gracias, Barek!  
Muy hermosa su review!  
Besitos! o/

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **xD  
-imagina explosão atômica-  
o-o" Ainda bem que eles só estavam rindo, né?  
Puts... Definitivamente a Temari vai estar totalmente irreconhecivel! 8D  
Kissus!

**nandinhabaka-chan: **looool  
Olha! Eu postei no sábado 8D  
Ainda faltam quinze minutos para ser domingo /o/  
Bom, espero, de coração, que tenha gostado 8D  
Beijos!

**Sinstanter: **E aqui tem outro capitulo! \o/  
Hyuu! Espero que tenha gostado!  
Pois é... Pobre deidei, nem pergunta o nome de quem ele explode xD  
Ja ne!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Morreu /o/  
E com a cara estourada \o\  
Pobre Shikamaru se visse isso xP  
E... desculpa pela péssima qualidade de lemon x-X

**Ice-Cream Usagi-chan: **Obaa-san! 8D  
Você consegue ser fofa e cruel em uma review desse tamanhozinho?! õ.o  
Você precisa de tratamento xD  
Beijos!

**Futari dake no Toki: **Já fui e já voltei (lol) xD  
Foi no Anália Franco /o/  
Foi muito bom \o\  
Mas sempre tem o amanhã!  
Beijos 8D 


End file.
